He oído mi nombre
by Gudea
Summary: John se equivoca. Juraría que ha oído algo, pero se equivoca y Sherlock no está dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad. Johnlock.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!).

Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Blauer** del **foro I am SHER locked**.

Pidió un Johnlock basado en esta imagen: 24 (punto) media (punto) tumblr (punto) com /7a6be03ff2952bfaed8a10d4a3730ff9/tumblr_mi12nn5MBK1s3uxxao3_400 (punto) gif

Hay maravillosas historias en las que John y Sherlock son sólo amigos y residentes en Londres, pero ésta no es una de ellas. Si no os gusta que sean algo más que amigos, sería conveniente que no siguierais leyendo.

Me ha salido una interpretación bastante libre de ese desayuno y de lo que ocurrió despues, espero que sea lo que deseaba.

* * *

La señora Hudson había vuelto a su apartamento después de servirles un desayuno que Sherlock casi seguro no iba a comerse. John bajaba de su cuarto cuando la vio salir molesta de la habitación.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó.

Sherlock ni siquiera levantó los ojos del periódico.

—Mycroft ha sido un poco impertinente con ella.

—Sherlock, eso no es cierto —intervino el mayor de los Holmes—. Le ha molestado ese… ese… ruido.

—¿Qué ruido? —preguntó John, intrigado.

—El que Sherlock…

—¡MYCROFT! —exclamó el detective—. ¿No tienes alguna guerra que detener?

En ese momento, como si hubiera estado esperando instrucciones de Sherlock, sonó el teléfono del hombre del gobierno, que abandonó la habitación con un breve gesto de disculpa.

John comenzó a desayunar, mientras el detective continuaba leyendo el periódico sin tocar el plato que la señora Hudson había preparado para él.

—Come.

Sherlock se limitaba a darle un sorbo de vez en cuando a su taza de té, sin tocar la comida que había ante él, cuando un sonido inesperado sobresaltó a John, que miró confuso al detective.

—Sherlock, ¿qué es eso?

—Nada —respondió su compañero sin bajar el periódico tras el que se escondía.

—¿Pero qué ha sido ese ruido?

—¿Qué ruido? —repitió.

—Sherlock, no soy tonto —insistió John—. Lo sabes , ¿verdad?

El moreno sonrió tras el periódico, pero no se movió.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? —se limitó a decir.

—Estabas gimiendo y juraría que he oído decir mi nombre.

El moreno bajó el periódico unos centímetros, lo justo para mirar a John por encima del borde, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa divertida que su amigo no podía ver.

—Era un gemido y juraría que he oído mi nombre —insistió el doctor.

—Te dejo con tus deducciones. —Sherlock dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se levantó camino de su habitación.

John continuó desayunando sin una palabra más, molesto porque el detective negase lo que para él había sido evidente. Había oído un gemido. Lo de su nombre… ahí pudo haberse equivocado, aunque lo dudaba.

Mycroft volvió a entrar en la habitación, todavía hablando por teléfono.

—Bond Air tiene luz verde. Confirmad con los de Coventry —indicó con voz pausada a su interlocutor—. Hablamos luego.

Miró hacia la mesa en la que sólo quedaba John y se volvió hacia la cocina buscando a Sherlock.

—¿Dónde está?

—Creo que se ha ido a su dormitorio —respondió John—, me ha dejado con mis "deducciones".

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde se despidió con un leve gesto de su mano.

—Necesito que le convenza para que colabore con nosotros —comentó mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Llamaré más tarde.

John estaba molesto, le irritaba que en ocasiones lo trataran como a un imbécil incapaz de razonar por su cuenta. Había oído un gemido, estaba seguro, había oído demasiados gemidos en su vida como para no saber cómo sonaban. _Él_ había estado con muchas mujeres, las suficientes como para saber distinguir cuándo decían su nombre entre gemidos.

De nuevo escuchó el sonido, más apagado, que provenía de la habitación de Sherlock. Murmurando entre dientes, recogió la mesa y terminó de arreglarse para salir, esa mañana tenía bastantes cosas que hacer y cualquier excusa sería buena para alejarse de Baker Street.

Y pensar que se había pasado toda la noche preocupado por Sherlock, vigilándolo cada pocas horas para comprobar que no se sentía peor por las drogas que le había suministrado aquella… aquella… _mujer_ (la palabra mujer resonó en su cabeza teñida por una extraña mezcla de deseo y resentimiento). Sí, ahora era él el que se sentía un poco imbécil.

oOo

—Termino de revisar este expediente y te invito a comer —dijo Sarah desde su consulta.

Se había acercado a la clínica para confirmar sus horarios de la próxima semana y ella le había propuesto comer juntos. Eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo y siempre era agradable escapar de vez en cuando de la vorágine de casos en los que vivía sumergido gracias a Sherlock.

Le encantaban el misterio y el riesgo, pero a veces era necesario tomarse un pequeño respiro y relacionarse con personas que llevaban una vida normal y hablaban del clima, de los impuestos o de la próxima película de Star Trek, dejando de lado a los asesinos en serie y los psicópatas.

Un almuerzo tranquilo, una charla relajada y una tarde sin preocupaciones, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Sarah y él terminaron de comer y disfrutaban de una sobremesa sin sobresaltos, comentando las mejoras que suponía el nuevo tratamiento contra el alzheimer que había publicado un grupo de investigadores en la revista de la _Alzheimer's Association_. No dejaba de ser trabajo, pero le servía para desconectar de otros temas.

Del móvil de John salió un sonido que hizo que ambos miraran de repente hacia el aparato. Sarah, sorprendida e incrédula, movía sus ojos entre el teléfono y un John cada vez más abochornado.

—No… yo… no sé… —Intentó explicar. Un rojo intenso iba cubriendo su rostro mientras él seguía mirando al móvil sin decidirse a hacer nada más.

—Es tu teléfono.

—Pero… pero… ese sonido… no sé por qué está ahí —balbuceó, consciente de repente de que las personas de las mesas más cercanas también se habían vuelto a mirarlos.

—¿No piensas ver qué ocurre? —preguntó Sarah.

Cogió el teléfono, las manos le temblaban, nerviosas; era cosa de Sherlock, sabía que era cosa suya.

_Así es como suena cuando yo gimo tu nombre - SH_

Miraba boquiabierto el teléfono cuando de nuevo se oyó la voz profunda de Sherlock, más grave que de costumbre, pronunciando el nombre de John como si saliera del fondo de su garganta, un susurro estrangulado que hizo que de nuevo todos los que les rodeaban mirasen con curiosidad hacia ellos.

_Tal vez quieras oírlo de nuevo. Suena mucho mejor en directo - SH_

John no se podía sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba. Leyó una y otra vez el segundo mensaje sin poder dar crédito. ¿Sherlock estaba diciendo lo que él creía que le estaba diciendo?

—John. —La voz de Sarah lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad—. ¿Todo bien?

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y menear la cabeza, todavía intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Sarah mientras le quitaba el móvil de las manos.

John le entregó el teléfono, todavía incapaz de reaccionar. Vio la expresión de Sarah al leer el mensaje, el asombro inicial dio paso a una sonrisa que reflejaba cierta malicia.

—¿Por qué te envía este mensaje?

Bajó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Un... un malentendido. Esta mañana en el desayuno, oí un ruido y creí que era... esto. —Comenzó a gesticular con las manos en dirección al teléfono—. Me equivoqué y no ha perdido la ocasión de dejarme claro que me equivoqué.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Con el mensaje. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Nada —respondió—. ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer nada?

—Tal vez quieras irte a casa.

—¿Para qué iba a querer irme a casa?

Sarah levantó una ceja, mirándolo incrédula. Una sonrisa divertida asomó a sus labios mientras se ponía en pie y obligaba a John a hacer lo mismo.

—John, en serio, vete a casa.

—Pero… Yo no…

—Hazme caso, vete a casa —insistió ella, guiñándole un ojo—. Hace tiempo que deberías haberte _ido a casa_.


	2. Capítulo 2

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero el verano, las vacaciones, la vida real que se complica...

* * *

John permanecía indeciso ante la puerta del 221B de Baker Street. De camino a casa había estado pensando en lo ocurrido. Tenía que ser una broma de Sherlock, una broma pesada, sólo para poner de manifiesto que John estaba equivocado o para hacerle pensar en algo en lo que él no quería pensar. Se sentía avergonzado.

Subió las escaleras deseando que Sherlock no estuviera en casa, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerle frente. Puede que su amigo optase por dejarlo correr pero, francamente, lo dudaba bastante. ¿Cuándo había desperdiciado el detective la oportunidad de poner de manifiesto lo que él llamaba "la estupidez ajena"?

Recorrió con la mirada la sala y la cocina sin encontrar ni rastro de su compañero de piso y suspiró aliviado. Sabía que eso sólo suponía demorar lo inevitable, pero al menos le daba un pequeño respiro. Dejó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de té.

Más allá de las posibles burlas del detective había otras cuestiones en las que no quería pararse a pensar. ¿Por qué había tenido que asegurar tan convencido que había oído su nombre? Sonaba como un gemido, indudablemente, pero tras reflexionar se daba cuenta de que ni había sido la voz de Sherlock ni había dicho su nombre. ¿Por qué había creído oír eso?

El sonido de unos pasos familiares en la escalera le sobresaltó. Llevaba un rato de pie, ensimismado junto a la encimera con una taza de té, ya frío, en la mano. Dejó la taza frente a él, y apoyó las manos sobre la fría superficie, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Sherlock. Sintió sus pasos acercándose hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de él. Podía sentir su presencia, oír su respiración calmada, casi podía ver la sonrisa petulante de su amigo, incapaz de darse la vuelta y mirarlo a la cara.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos que a John le parecieron horas. Con su mirada clavada en la taza de té, todavía sin tocar, esperaba que el detective dijera algo, lo que fuera, que terminara cuanto antes de burlarse de él. Sherlock dio un paso más y colocó sus manos sobre la encimera, una a cada lado de John que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda.

—John —susurró el detective con voz grave sobre su oreja.

—No estoy para bromas —murmuró—. Me equivoqué y punto.

—No es una broma. —No se había alejado ni un centímetro y su aliento continuaba cosquilleando sobre la oreja de John, acorralado entre la encimera y el detective.

—Sherlock, para, por favor.

La cercanía de su amigo y esa voz profunda sobre su oreja estaban poniéndolo nervioso.

Sin decir nada más, Sherlock se apartó de él y caminó lentamente hacia su dormitorio, dejando a John confuso, aferrándose a la encimera, sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido y, aunque fuera incapaz de reconocerlo, deseando que su compañero no se hubiera alejado.

oOo

John esperaba que el ambiente en Baker Street estuviera un poco enrarecido después de lo que había pasado en la cocina, pero Sherlock se comportaba con normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo no hacía ningún comentario al respecto comenzó a relajarse y a pensar que todo aquello había sido una broma sin mayor importancia, algo de lo que se había olvidado en cuanto un caso llamó su atención.

El alivio ante la actitud de Sherlock no evitaba que, de vez en cuando, la mente de John se perdiera por caminos en los que no quería internarse. Pensar en ello le llevaría a tener que aceptar cosas que no quería aceptar, al menos no en ese momento. El hecho de que algunas noches sintiera la necesidad de escuchar la grabación de la voz de su amigo en el móvil no tenía el más mínimo significado, para nada, no quería decir nada, sólo que… _Nada, no era nada_.

Había días, cuando la noche anterior había cedido a la tentación de oír ese sonido antes de dormirse, en los que se le hacía complicado estar en la misma habitación que Sherlock, días en los que rehuía su mirada, avergonzado. Y ése era uno de esos días, con John leyendo una y otra vez la misma página del libro sin enterarse de lo que leía, mientras el detective tecleaba aburrido en su portátil, en busca de algún misterio que pusiera fin al tedio.

_John_.

John saltó en su sillón, casi tirando el teléfono al suelo en su prisa por cogerlo. Desde la mesa, Sherlock lo miraba sin decir nada, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Un mensaje de texto? —preguntó.

—Sí, de Sarah, para avisarme de un cambio de turno la semana que viene —respondió apresurado después de echar una ojeada. Tendría que haber cambiado el sonido. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

—Bien. —Fue lo único que contestó antes de volver a centrarse en el portátil.

John permanecía en el sillón, intentando decidir si lo mejor era salir huyendo o quedarse como si no hubiera pasado nada. Si Sherlock no había dicho nada más, no quería ser él quien pusiera de manifiesto lo incómodo que se sentía por la situación, pero era incapaz de concentrarse en la lectura; seguía todos los movimientos de Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo, sin poderlo evitar, sobresaltándose involuntariamente cada vez que creía que el detective se iba a levantar.

Finalmente fue él el que se levantó, incapaz de seguir soportando la tensión que sentía.

—Voy a la… Voy arriba… —comenzó a decir con torpeza—. Sí, arriba, tengo cosas que hacer… arriba.

—Bien, John, vas arriba —respondió Sherlock con un brillo divertido en los ojos—. Si necesito algo te buscaré. Arriba, ¿no?

Asintió aturdido mientras salía por la puerta.

oOo

¡Arriba! Sí, estaba arriba, encerrado en su habitación haciendo... nada. Había sobrevivido a una guerra y se estaba comportando como un crío por una broma y unos sms.

Lo primero que había hecho al subir fue cambiar el tono de los mensajes por un pitido neutro, un poco irritante, el mismo que traía de serie el teléfono. Pero no era suficiente, llegaba tarde para evitar el momento bochornoso que había pasado en la sala.

Sentado en la cama, mirando sin ver el móvil en su mano, intentaba decidir si borraba o no el archivo de audio. Si no lo borraba, Sherlock lo vería la próxima vez que decidiese fisgar en el teléfono. Si lo borraba… bueno, si lo borraba no podría escuchar de nuevo esa voz sexy susurrando ronca su nombre.

Un momento, ¿sexy? ¿Creía que la voz de Sherlock era sexy?

Un sonido bastante molesto le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Un mensaje de texto. Se empezaba a arrepentir de haber elegido ese pitido tan desagradable que crispaba los nervios. Toqueteó los botones para leer el mensaje.

_Borra el archivo. SH_

John miró atónito el teléfono. ¿Cómo era posible que Sherlock supiera lo que estaba pensando? Se incorporó y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar a su amigo allí. Como si fuera más fácil adivinar lo que estaba pensando desde el otro lado de una fina puerta de madera que desde la sala de estar un piso más abajo. No había nadie al otro lado. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y el irritante sonido interrumpió de nuevo sus pensamientos.

_Te oigo pensar desde aquí. Bórralo. SH_

Torció el labio en una mueca de desagrado. _Estúpido prepotente, así que me oyes pensar… Pues adivina lo que pienso ahora._ Mientras su mente rumiaba su mal humor, arrojó con saña el teléfono sobre la cama. No iba a borrarlo, sin querer reconocer los motivos, sabía que iba a necesitar ese archivo de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño al oír de nuevo el sonido de su móvil. Sherlock y sus tontos jueguecitos.

_No lo vas a necesitar de nuevo. SH_

Apagó el teléfono bruscamente, no estaba dispuesto a seguir leyendo los absurdos mensajes de Sherlock, era un adulto, a menudo había tenido la vida de sus hombres en las manos y su pulso no se había alterado lo más mínimo. No iba a empezar ahora a temblar cada vez que su móvil sonaba.

Con esas ideas en la cabeza se hizo un ovillo en su cama, intentando dejar a un lado la confusión y la vergüenza que había sentido hacía un rato. No sabía cómo lo afrontaría, pero no iba a dejarse avasallar por las tonterías de su compañero de piso.


End file.
